One Night in December
by NateSean
Summary: Daedalus is forced to go see Polar Express. Random fluff.


Daedalus stood outside the theater for several hours. There was only twenty minutes left until the movie started. Camilla stood beside him, dressed in her typical black dress and sporting lavish blond hair, courtesy of Daedalus' alchemy.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Daedalus complained, not for the first time.

"Because even you need a night to relax," Camilla said. "Where in the Masquerade does it say Nosferatu aren't allowed to see a movie?"

Daedalus grumbled. Movies were never very enjoyable to him. On nights like this when the city of San Francisco was relatively quiet, he preferred being at home with a good ancient text, or spending time at the hospital visiting with Abel. In the early 1900's Max Shrek, a good friend of Daedalus' and a fellow Nosferatu no less, enjoyed the theater. Shortly after his Embrace, Shrek starred as the main vampire in what would later be considered the clan's "namesake" movie. It made Shrek famous for years to come, until the fated day when the Kindred actor met his Final Death at the end of a Hunter's stake.

Since that time Daedalus had been wary of movies. They were a quick escape from reality for mortals, yet they didn't seem to alleviate the suffering for very long.

"It's almost time," Camilla said, checking her watch. "And when you pay for the tickets, don't talk to the cashier as if you're carrying out the Prince's death sentence."

Daedalus rolled his eyes. Just as they approached the teller, Daedalus caught a glimpse of long blond hair and a white cardigan. Beside the head editor of the Times was the Prince himself.

"Julian?" Daedalus said, surprised.

Julian looked up and found himself shocked to see his enforcer out and about. The only time Daedalus ever seemed to leave his haven was when there was a Conclave or some other pressing Kindred matters.

"Daedalus, what a pleasant surprise." He said, genuinely. "And Camilla, it's always nice to see you as well. This is Caitlin, Caitlin this is Camilla, a...ahem…old friend."

"Nice to meet you," Caitlin replied, shaking Camilla's hand.

Of course Camilla had all ready met Caitlin once, before dominating her into forgetting their brief encounter.

Daedalus tried to make the best of the situation by allowing Julian to stand ahead of him. He was only mildly put at ease when he discovered Julian going to see Bridget Jones Diary 2.

Whew He thought.

"Two tickets to Polar Express please." He muttered as audibly as possible without looking at the teller.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Camilla teased, taking her ticket.

"I can't imagine it getting any worse," Daedalus grumbled.

"Daedalus?" Another familiar voice said, startled.

Daedalus turned to see the Cameron standing around with three other Brujah. Ah, he thought, taking on a suspicious glare. Perhaps there'd be an excuse to exact his frustrations.

"Cameron. What are you and your men doing here?"

"We're uh…seeing a movie." Cameron mumbled.

"Really," Julian said. He had noticed Cameron while waiting for Caitlin to come back with the popcorn and refreshments and joined Daedalus' side. "That had better be all you are doing."

"I promise you, my prince," Cameron said, seeming more embrassed than afraid. "I'm here with my neonates just to take in a quick film."

"You see," Camilla added. "Even the Brujah need some time to relax."

Julian nodded in agreement. To Cameron he said, "Well, so long as you act appropriately. By the way, what movie are you planning to see?"

Before Cameron could answer, one of his neonates, a man that seemed no older than twenty when he was embraced, blurted out, "The Incredibles. Cameron loves Pixar films."

Julian put his hand to his mouth to hide his grin. He was holding back a riot of laughter as Cameron shot a death glare to his childe, silencing him.

"Well, carry on," Julian said to both Cameron and Daedalus. "Be sure to tell us how it was at the next Conclave."

Julian returned to Caitlin's side and Cameron muttered a slightly respectful "see ya" towards Daedalus before going to the usher with the other Brujah.

Well, Daedalus thought, at least no one else will know what Camilla is dragging me into.

Fortunately Camilla didn't like popcorn all that much, so she spared Daedalus the pain of having to order it, and they went right into the theater.

"This day will go fine if I don't have to see anymore people I know." He said.

"Oh, what are the odds of that happening?" Camilla said with a slight laugh. She was truly enjoying this too much.

Daedalus and Camilla found seats near the rear of the theater.

"Daedalus?"

"Oh no," Daedalus moaned, turning to see three more of his fellow Kindred, sitting nearby. "Hello Lily."

"Hey, how's it going?" Cash sat between Lily and Julian's niece, Sasha. Cash had a bucket full of popcorn and a big gulp. Sasha's lap was loaded with candy. "I didn't know you were coming out tonight. Julian got you watching out for renegades?"

"No, I…uh…"

"He wanted to see the Polar Express as much as I did," Camilla answered for him. "So he called me and begged me to go with him."

The unlikely trio shared a series of snickers while Daedalus tried to shrink himself into the seat.

"And what brings you here Ms. Langtry," Camilla asked, taking the moments before the movie began to chat.

"I loved the Polar Express when it came out to print," Lily admitted. "It captured my heart in ways no other book could. When Sasha was a girl and Julian and I still dated I read it to her when she visited him."

"And of course they had to drag me along when the movie came out," Cash said, sending Daedlus a look that told him they were almost in the same boat. "But I have to admit, I loved it when I was a kid too."

Daedlus sighed. As the movie started up, his only consolation came from the fact that Cameron would be equally embarrassed when Julian brought up his movie choices on Monday.


End file.
